doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Eduardo Tejedo
|nacimiento = 13 de octubre de 1951 |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = Ricardo Tejedo (hijo) Cristina Hernández (nuera) Pola Katz (nieta) Sary Katz (nieta) Carlota Tejedo (nieta) Eduardo Gutiérrez (nieto) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Fuego de juventud |ingreso_doblaje = Octubre de 1959 ( ) |medios = Músico Arreglista Compositor |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = ELHBT1RadagastPardo.ogg |demo2 = ET82ORI_Greg.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Eduardo Tejedo [[Archivo:Foto_de_doblaje_legendario.jpg|thumb|230px|'Eduardo Tejedo' junto a Rocío Garcel y su esposo Jorge Roig en los años 80.]] thumb|230px thumb|230px Benji original.jpg|Benji Price de los Supercampeones, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Zazu.png|Zazú en la franquicia de El rey león, otro de sus personajes más famosos. BH90210_Dylan_McKay.png|Dylan McKay (Luke Perry) en Beverly Hills, 90210, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. MVL-ArnimZola.jpg|Arnim Zola en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y en los proyectos animados de MARVEL desde 2011, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Radagast-DesolaciondeSmaug.png|Radagast el Pardo en la trilogía de El Hobbit, otro de sus personajes conocidos. Ragetti eyepatch.jpg|Ragetti en la saga de Piratas del Caribe, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Fillmore3.png|Fillmore en la franquicia de Cars, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Wayneht.jpg|Wayne, el Hombre Lobo en las películas de Hotel Transylvania, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Billy Elemento.jpeg|Billy en El quinto elemento. Paul stanley (el chico estrella) kclfdp.png|Star Kid en KISS contra los fantasmas del parque. El_nacimiento_de_los_beatles-1979-2n.jpg|George Harrison en El nacimiento de los Beatles. Christine Arnie Cunningham.jpg|Arnie Cunningham en Christine. UNPLC Daryl Coopersmith.jpg|Daryl Coopersmith en Una noche por la ciudad (doblaje original). Fuego de juventud-1960-1g.jpg|Donald Brown en Fuego de juventud, su debut en el doblaje. Días_felices-serie_de_TV-1j.jpg|Pottsie Weber en Días felices (doblaje original). JimmyOlsenL&C.jpg|Jimmy Olsen en Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman. 34611-24647.gif|Bill Dodge en Milagros inesperados. Screech - Silvido.png|Silbido en Los Increíbles 2. Claudius Templesmith CF.png|Claudius Templesmith en dos películas de Los juegos del hambre. 7Rotor.jpg|Rotor en Sonic: El héroe. Wp-tubb-1280x1024.png|Tubb en Rubbadubbers. Mr. Flea ML.png|Padre de la Pulga en ¡Mucha Lucha!. Esqueleto.png|Princesa Esqueleto en Hora de aventura. Ipi-the-emperors-new-school-73.2.jpg|Ipi en Las locuras del emperador, Las locuras de Kronk y Las nuevas locuras del emperador. Captura de pantalla 2018-04-14 a la(s) 14.52.04.png|Baron von Vaporoso en Grandes héroes: La serie. Sabaf - PA.jpg|Sabaf en Patoaventuras (2017). UNIDOS-Gnomo Jefe.png|Gnomo Jefe en Unidos (tráiler). Kerry-0.jpg|Kerry en Mofy. C-3PO SWD.png|C-3PO en Star Wars: Droides (doblaje original). Tobe (C&T).png|Tobe en Carole & Tuesday. Peru render.png|Perú en Dragon Ball Super. Ie_Naki_Ko_Alexis_Acquan.png|Alexis Acquan en Remi. Tadashi Daiba.jpg|Dayu (Tadashi Yaiba) en Capitán Harlock. Yataran.jpg|Wasul (Yattaran) también en Capitán Harlock. Fugitoid message2.png|Profesor Zayton Honeycutt / Fugitoid en la serie del 2012 de Las Tortugas Ninjas. Baxman.png|Baxter Stockman (2ª temp.) en Las Tortugas Ninja. Spike MLPRAMC.png|Spike en Mi pequeño pony. Duke-weaselton.jpeg|Duke Roedríguez en Zootopia. Lucky Jack.png|Lucky Jack en Vacas vaqueras. Char_108151.jpg|Estruendo en Un gran dinosaurio. Sir Didymus en Laberinto.jpg|Sir Didymus en Laberinto (segundo redoblaje). Ron Dominic Cuzzocrea mama.png|Ron en Mamá. Danny devoto mpb.jpg|Danny DeVoto (ex-esposo de Shelly) en Mi primer beso. 0102124568.png|Vendedor de armas en Jumanji. Kll.jpg|Padre Massey en Annabelle 2: La creación. Wrench.jpg|Wrench en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. 7506-26392.jpg|Dr. Ashford (Jared Harris) en Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis. 010245845.jpg|Freddy Fernandez en Karate Kid (doblaje original). MR1097-1.jpg|Señor 10 Otra Vez en Barney y sus amigos. Ralakili - Han Solo.jpg|Ralakili (Clint Howard) en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars. Lottdodd detail.png|Lott Dod en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. TeraSinubeDetail-SWE.png|Tera Sinube también en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones. LeonardoDaVinci MP&S.png|Leonardo da Vinci en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman. Andy-beanstalk-puss-in-boots-9.58.jpg|Andy "Juanito" Beanstalk en Gato con botas. Boker ladg 1982-1983.png|Boker (resto) en Las aventuras de Gigi. El rey de finalinasa ladg 1982-1983.png|El Rey de Finalinasa (resto) también en Las aventuras de Gigi. JosephEADLVG.png|Príncipe Joseph en Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm. Kao Yo Kao.png|Kao Yo Kao en Soul Hunter. LSPC Cain Barzad.png|Cain Barzad en Los siete pecados capitales. Vendedor De Dulces (LMDLBT-S).jpg|Vendedor de dulces en La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san. Abuelo De Naji (COAIC).jpg|Abuelo de Naji en Cagaster of an Insect Cage. Vlcsnap-2015-11-08-20h09m08s515.png|Vendedor de barcos en Las aventuras de Tintín. Chatoldlv.PNG|Chato en El libro de la vida. Garry_Smallfoot.png|Garry en Pie pequeño. Chavo.png|El Chavo del 8 animado en el episodio piloto. Raul Rodriguez.png|Raúl Rodriguez (1ª aparición) en Rocket Power. Img ct05 01 on.png|Ōnoki / Tercer Tsuchikage en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Maxresdefdfwault-1.jpg|Glitch en Go Jetters. LadronA.jpg|Ladrón en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer y también en Dragon Ball Super. Arnim Zola de Marvel's Spider-Man episodio 20.png|Arnim Zola en Spider-Man de Marvel. Blodgett.png|Blodgett (ep. 10) también en Las Tortugas Ninja. SwampyJoe WackyRaces2017.png|Pantanoso Joe (ep. 3) en Los autos locos. BJ-44-1e.jpg|Eric Jeffers (ep. 44) en Las aventuras de B.J. McKay. StephenKing ITC201.png|Hombre de la tienda de antigüedades (Stephen King) en IT: Capítulo dos. Shazam19guardia.png|Guardia de la escuela en ¡Shazam!. Toby_Jones_2015-03.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Toby Jones. Archivo:Mackenzie_Crook.jpg|Mackenzie Crook, otro actor que dobla regularmente. Eduardo Tejedo (nacido el 13 de octubre en 1951 en México D.F.) es un veterano cantante, actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Talentoso actor, dueño de un tono de voz muy característico con el que a interpretado a personajes como Benji Price del anime Supercampeones, Zazú en la franquicia de El Rey León, Dylan McKay en Beverly Hills, 90210, Arnim Zola en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y en los proyectos animados de MARVEL, entre muchos otros. Es padre del también actor de doblaje Ricardo Tejedo. Información Comenzó a hacer doblajes a los 7 u 8 años de edad, cuando el Sr. Ken Smith, buscando voces de niños, le hizo una prueba y descubrió el talento natural que tenía para el ritmo y la sincronía. Empezó en series de TV como Lassie y Fuego de juventud a finales de 1959. También es músico de profesión, arreglista, compositor y director, egresado de la carrera de Guitarra Clásica del Conservatorio Nacional de Música de la Ciudad de México. Es fundador de "La Semilla del Amor" grupo de rock alternativo, y "Ki Lat" banda de jazz latino; y director musical del programa "Ya es ½ día en China" de Sony Entertainment Television. Filmografía Películas Toby Jones * Anthropoid (2016) - Tío Hajský * Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) - Arnim Zola * Los juegos del hambre: En llamas (2013) - Claudius * Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) - Coll * Los juegos del hambre (2012) - Claudius * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Arnim Zola * St Trinian's (2007) - St. Trinian's Bursar Mackenzie Crook * Mi gran oportunidad (2013) - Braddon * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) - Ragetti * Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) - Ragetti * Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) - Ragetti Clint Howard * Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars (2018) - Ralakili * El dilema (2011) - Herbert Trimpy * Las desapariciones (2003) - Comisario Sylvester McCoy * El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Radagast el pardo * El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) - Radagast el pardo * El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Radagast el pardo David Jensen * Geo-Tormenta (2017) - Dr. Brackish Quigley * El elegido (2016) - Elden Luke Perry * K-Nino: La leyenda del oro perdido (2014) - Paul Stevenson * El quinto elemento (1997) - Billy Wallace Shawn * La mansión embrujada (2003) - Ezra * Dúplex (2003) - Herman Joe Pesci * ¡Vamos por el pez gordo! (1997) - Joe Waters * Arma mortal 2 (1989) - Leo Getz (redoblaje) Otros * IT: Capítulo dos (2019) - Hombre de la tienda de antigüedades (Stephen King) * Yesterday (2019) - John Lennon (Robert Carlyle) * Dumbo (2019) - Voces adicionales * ¡Shazam! (2018) - Guardia de la escuela (Cliff Saunders) * Annabelle 2: La creación (2017) - Padre Massey (Mark Bramhall) * Un golpe con estilo (2017) - Guardia de seguridad (Jojo Gonzalez) * Puente de espías (2015) - Juez Mortimer W. Byers (Dakin Matthews) * La Cenicienta (2015) - Granjero John (Paul Hunter) * Mamá (2013) - Ron (Dominic Cuzzocrea) * Los tres chiflados (2012) - Chef francés (Danny Smith) * 007: Operación Skyfall (2012) - Hombre en estación del metro (Anthony O'Donnell) * Miss Marzo (2009) - Hugh M. Hefner * El luchador (2008) - Wayne (Todd Barry) (versión DVD) * Misión Babilonia (2008) - Chico con tatuajes (David Belle) * Búsqueda implacable (2008) - Gregor (Goran Kostic) / Empleado de seguridad (George Hertzberg) * Brigada 49 (2006) - Tony Corrigan (Tim Guinee) * Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) - Dr. Ashford (Jared Harris) * Milagros inesperados (1999) - Bill Dodge (Brent Briscoe) * Oasis de fantasía (1998) - Pete Kepler (Casey Affleck) * El quinto elemento (1997) - Voces adicionales * El regreso de Annie (1995) - Asp (David Tse) * Alerta máxima 2 (1995) - Cocinero #1 (Christopher Darga) * Jumanji (1995) - Vendedor de armas (Darryl Henriques) * Todo por un sueño (1995) - Jimmy Emmett (Joaquin Phoenix) * Mujercitas (1994) - Charles Botts (John Shaw) / Elroy Watts / Freddy / Estudiante * Locademia de policía 7 (1994) - Teniente Talinsky (Gregg Berger) * Un simple mortal (1994) - André (Bhasker Patel) * Tierra de sombras (1993) - Peter Whistler (James Frain) (doblaje mexicano) * Siga en sintonía (1992) - Gastón (sólo voz) * Alerta máxima (1992) - Soldado Nash (Tom Wood) / Voces adicionales (doblaje original) * Mi primer beso (1991) - Danny DeVoto (Ray Buktenica) (doblaje original) * ¿Y dónde está el policía? 2 1/2 (1991) - Voces adicionales * El silencio de los inocentes (1991) - Paramédico en ambulancia (Josh Broder) * Bugsy (1991) - Alejandro (Robert Beltran) / Vendedor de periódicos * Cadillac Man (1990) - Larry (Tim Robbins) * El escocés volador (1990) - Dodger (Josef Hervert) * Apóyate en mí (1989) - Bob Rosenberg (Ethan Phillips) * No somos ángeles (1989) - Jim (Sean Penn) * Portal del infierno (1989) - Matt (Ron Palillo) * Crímenes y pecados (1989) - Cliff Stern (Woody Allen) * Los fabulosos hermanos Baker (1989) - Theo (Todd Jeffries) * Dominick y Eugene (1988) - Dominick "Nicky" Luciano (Tom Hulce) * El retorno de los tomates asesinos (1988) - Matt Stevens (George Clooney) * Una noche por la ciudad (1987) - Daryl Coopersmith (Anthony Rapp) (doblaje original) * Laberinto (1986) - Sir Didymus (Dave Goelz) (redoblaje DVD) * Cuenta conmigo (1986) - Voces adicionales * Águilas de acero (1986) - Milo (Robbie Rist) * Un muchacho como todos (1985) - Estudiante que invita a salir a Denise * Perfección (1985) - Jeff (Lee Nicholl) * Karate Kid (1984) - Freddy Fernandez (Israel Juarbe) (doblaje original) * Christine (1983) - Arnie Cunningham (Keith Gordon) * E.T.: El extraterrestre (1982) - Greg (doblaje original) * El pelotón chiflado (1981) - Elmo Blum (Judge Reinhold) * Escape a la victoria (1981) - El falsificador (Clive Merrison) * Locos de remate (1980) - Slowpoke (Grand L. Bush) * Kramer vs. Kramer (1979) - Voces adicionales * Secreto oculto en el mar (1975) - Charles (Ben Archibek) / Chico en el bar (Dennis Dugan) * El vengador anónimo (1974) - Primer asaltante (Jeff Goldblum) * El otro (1972) - Holland Perry (Martin Udvarnoky) * Belleza negra (1971) - Voces adicionales * M.A.S.H. (1970) - Cabo Walter "Radar" O'Reilly (Gary Burghoff) * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) - Cochero (John Mills) / Borracho en el bar (Red Skelton) * ¡Qué bello es vivir! (1946) - Freddie Othello (Carl Switzer) Telefilmes * Más allá de la terapia (2012) - Fred Wallace (Terry Green) * John y Yoko: Una historia de amor (1985) - George Martin (John Sinclair) * Un largo camino hacia el hogar (1981) - Donald Branch Booth (Timothy Hutton) * El nacimiento de los Beatles (1979) - George Harrison (John Altman) * KISS contra los fantasmas del parque (1978) - Star Child (Paul Stanley) Series de TV Luke Perry * Beverly Hills, 90210 - Dylan McKay (1990-2000) * Mentes criminales - Benjamin Cyrus (1998) * Beverly Hills, 90210: Un especial de navidad - Él mismo (1994) Estevez Gillespie * Power Rangers: Dino Charge - Wrench (2015-2016) * Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel - Wrench (2018) Otros * Jugadores - Joe (Rob Corddry) (2015-presente) * Teen Wolf - Deucalion (Gideon Emery) (2ª voz) (temp. 5) * ALF - Danny Dockson * Anno Domini - Próculo * Barney y sus amigos - Voces adicionales * Blanco y negro - Voces diversas * Ciencias para niños - Taro * Días felices - Potsie Weber (Anson Williams) (doblaje original) * El comisario Lobo - Alguacil Birdwell "Birdie" Hawkins (Brian Kerwin) * El show de los Muppets - Voces adicionales * Fuego de juventud - Donald Brown (Joey Scott) (Debut) * Amigos - Ghunter * Lassie - Timmy Martin (Jon Provost) * Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman - Jimmy Olsen (Justin Whalin) (1994-1997) * Perdidos en el espacio - Will Robinson (Billy Mumy) * Smallville - Jeremy Creek / Kyle Tippet / Russell Burton / Tad / Kyle * Unidad Especial - Carl el gnomo (Danny Woodburn) * Agente Carter - Arnim Zola (Toby Jones) * Las aventuras de B.J. McKay - Eric Jeffers (Ethan Wayne) (ep. 44) * The Protector - Neşet Korkmaz (Yücel Erten) Miniseries * Moisés (1974) - Voces adicionales Series animadas Jeff Bennett * Grandes héroes: La serie - Barón von Vaporoso * La guardia del león - Zazú * Las nuevas locuras del emperador - Ipi Tom Kenny * Los autos locos - Pantanoso Joe (ep. 3) * Manny a la obra - Sr. Lopart (1ª voz) Otros * Las Tortugas Ninja - Rocoso el Rinoceronte / Baxter Stockman * Las aventuras de Timón y Pumba - Zazú * Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2012) - Profesor Zayton Honeycutt / Fugitoid * Érase una vez el hombre - Pierrot/Pedrito / Pericles / Marco Polo (joven) / Cristóbal Colón * Sonic: El héroe - Rotor * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Big Daddy McColt * Mandibulín - Mandibulín (algunos eps.) * Archie y sus amigos - Torombolo * Rocket Power - Raúl Rodríguez (1ª aparición) / Voces adicionales * Generación O! - Bailarín Shubert * Bebé patito - Voces adicionales * Defensores de la Tierra - Kurt Walker (niño) (ep. 4) / Príncipe Kro-Tan (2ª voz, ep. 49) * El Chavo, la serie animada - El Chavo del 8 (piloto) * Escuela Wayside - Papá Jewls (un ep.) * George de la selva - Súper Pollo * Josie y las gatimelódicas - Alejandro * La pintoresca vida de Tim - Padre de Amy * Las tres mellizas - Búho / Aladino * Madeline - Monsieur Risueño (un ep.) / Perico del Metro (un ep.) * Películas animadas bíblicas - Hijo de Saúl * Protagonistas de la historia - Sagredo (episodio "Galileo") * Rocket Monkeys - YAY-OK (David Berni) * Rubbadubbers - Tubb * Star Wars: Droides - C-3PO (doblaje original) * Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Lott Dod / Tera Sinube * Hora de aventura - Moe * Un show más - Viejo / Dr. Henry (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales (temp. 5-presente) * Go Jetters - Glitch * Los niños de Oz - Jack Pumpkinhead / Voces adicionales * Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) * Patoaventuras - Sabaf * Cars Toons: Cuentos de Radiador Springs - Fillmore * Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate Fillmore * Mofy - Kerry * Daria - Voces adicionales Anime * Supercampeones - Benji Price * Marco - Antonio Rossi / Niño de Córdoba * Remi - Alexis Acquan * Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles - Louis de Saint-Just * Cuento de los Hermamos Grimm - Varios personajes * Capitán Harlock - Dayu * Soul Hunter - Kao Yo Kao * Hamtaro - Noel / Brandy / Sabu / Relojero / Narración * Flint: El detective del tiempo - Voces adicionales * Las aventuras de Gigi - Boker (resto) / Rey de Finalinasa (resto) / Bandido del Oeste (un ep.) / Presentación (resto) / Voces adicionales * El Ceniciento - Nero * Cowboy Bebop - McIntire * Tao, el cavernícola - Tao * Los siete pecados capitales - Cain Barzad * Dragon Ball Super - Perú / Ladrón #2 (ep. 17) * La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san - Vendedor de dulces * Carole & Tuesday - Tobe * Cagaster of an Insect Cage - Abuelo de Naji Películas animadas Steve Buscemi * Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones (2018) - Wayne, el hombre lobo * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Wayne, el hombre lobo * Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Wayne, el hombre lobo Lloyd Sherr * Cars 3 (2017) - Fillmore * Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas (2011) - Fillmore Jeff Bennett * La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido (2015) - Zazú * Las locuras de Kronk (2005) - Anciano Delgaldo * El rey león (2002) - Zazú (Material adicional/Blu-Ray) Edward Hibbert * El rey león III: Hakuna Matata (2004) - Zazú * El rey león II: El reino de Simba (1998) - Zazú Otros * Unidos (2020) - Gnomo Jefe (tráiler) * La vida moderna de Rocko: Cambio de chip (2019) - Narrador de Los Cabezagorda / Obrero * Pie pequeño (2018) - Garry * Los Increíbles 2 (2018) - Silbido * Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron (2016) - Voces adicionales * Zootopia (2016) - Duke Roedríguez (Alan Tudyk) * Tom y Jerry: En una aventura con Jonny Quest (2015) - Pan (Jess Harnell) * Un gran dinosaurio (2015) - Estruendo (Steve Zahn) * El libro de la vida (2014) - Chato (Eugenio Derbez) * Team Hot Wheels: El origen de la adrenalina(2014) - Larry (Farug Tauheed) * Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman (2014) - Leonardo Da Vinci * Las aventuras de Tintín (2011) - Vendedor de barcos (Tom Kenny) * Gato con botas (2011) - Andy "Juanito" Beanstalk * Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (2006) ** Fillmore (George Carlin) ** Mate (Larry the Cable Guy) (tráilers) * Vida salvaje (2006) - Scraw * Vacas vaqueras (2004) - Lucky Jack * Segunda estrella a la izquierda (2001) - Archie (Hugh Laurie) * La abuela fue arrollada por un reno (2000) - Reno * La sirenita II: Regreso al mar (2000) - Tip (Max Casella) * Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura (1998) - Salmamontes buscando a la Tropa Morita * Una navidad con Buster y Chauncey (1998) - Chauncey (Phil Hartman) * El rey león (1994) - Zazú (Rowan Atkinson) * Policías y ratones (1986) - Secuaz de Ratigan #2 (Wayne Allwine) * He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño (1985) - Orko (Lou Scheimer) * Cuento de navidad (1982) - Sepulturero * Santa Claus llega a la ciudad (1970) - Bingle Kringle Películas de anime Kōichi Hashimoto * Supercampeones: El reto europeo - Benji Price * Supèrcampeones: La venganza - Benji Price * Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana - Benji Price Otros * Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Ladrón A * Taro, el niño dragón - Niño aldeano Videojuegos * Disney Infinity - Ragetti / Fillmore * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Ōnoki / Tercer Tsuchikage (2016) * LEGO Los Increíbles - Silbido * Disney Infinity - Fillmore Telenovelas y series brasileñas Matheus Nachtergaele * Carceleros (2018) - Monstruo * Bajo presión (2017) - Romero * Cuento encantado (2011) - Profeta Miguelín * Amazonia (2007) - Poeta * América (2005) - Carreirinha * El color del pecado (2004) - Papá Helinho Kadu Moliterno * La mestiza (1979) - Neco * La sucesora (1978) - Vasco Otros * ¡Qué vida buena! (2016) - Padre Juvencio (Gilberto Marmoros) * Uga Uga (2000-2001) - Veludo (John Herbert) Audio-cuentos * El rey león (audio-cuento) (1994) - Zazú Documentales * Oír y ahora - Técnico en audio Dirección de doblaje Ki Audio * Backyardigans * Barney y sus amigos * Alocada obsesión * Búsqueda implacable * (500) Días con ella * Diabólica tentación * El fin de los tiempos * El cisne negro * Flicka 2: Amigos para siempre * 127 horas * Miss Marzo * Te amo, Beth Cooper * De amor y otras adicciones * Misión Babilonia * Confusión de amor * My Life in Ruins * The Joneses * Delgo * Una pareja dispareja * Una boda de locos * Agua para elefantes * Contando a mis ex * El show de Ricky Gervais * Machete (versión 20th Century Fox) * La pintoresca vida de Tim * Smash: Camino al éxito * My Last Day * Transito * Mi vida y yo * Los indestructibles 3 * Ernest y Célestine (serie animada) * Mofy Sonomex * Beverly Hills, 90210 * Cagney y Lacey * Se hará justicia * Supercampeones (primeros eps.) * Barney y sus amigos * Hombres de negro * The Doors * Wishbone * Bebé patito * La ventana de Allegra * Los niños de Oz * Donkey Kong Country * Gremlins (doblaje original) * Bonanza (doblaje mexicano) Art Sound México * Hamtaro * Smallville (temps. 1-3) * Barney y sus amigos * Plaza Sésamo * Arma mortal 2 (redoblaje) * Focus: Maestros de la estafa * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto * Cómo ser soltera * LEGO Avengers * El elegido * La leyenda de Tarzán IDF * Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron * Belleza inesperada * El Rey Arturo: La leyenda de la espada * Un golpe con estilo * Annabelle 2: La creación * Geo-Tormenta * Noche de juegos * ¡Te atrapé! * Megalodón * Kidding Telespeciales, S.A. * Defensores de la tierra * Doble de cuerpo (doblaje original) * Pinocho y el emperador de la noche * He-Man y los amos del universo DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Chico listo * Recreo: Un nuevo año de aventuras * Recreo: Abajo los grandes Grupo Macías * Caso cerrado (temp. 1) * Louie (temp. 3) Otros * Manny a la obra (temp. 1) (Diseño en Audio) * Trans World Sport * Blanco y negro (CINSA) * Martha Marcy May Marlene (SPG Studios Inc.) * Casino Jack * Historias de la casa del árbol Letrista * La granja * Supercampeones * Turbo Dirección musical * Backyardigans * Barney y sus amigos * Conde Pátula * La granja * Las papitas * Looney Tunes 3D * Mirmo Zibang * Mi vida y yo * Rocket Monkeys * Stella y Sam * Supercampeones * Turbo * Zatch Bell * Los productores Adaptación musical * Backyardigans * Corrector Yui * Las papitas * Stella y Sam Temas musicales * Barney y sus amigos (Tema de entrada y canciones) * Backyardigans (Tema de entrada y canciones) * Corrector Yui (Tema de entrada, salida y canciones) * Mirmo Zibang (Tema de entrada y salida) * Mi vida y yo (Tema de entrada y canciones de la serie) * Rose & Violet (Tema de entrada y canciones de la serie) * Las Papitas (Tema de entrada y canciones de la serie) * Supercampeones (Tema de la serie original) * El rey león (Canciones de Zazú) Traducción * Backyardigans * Focus: Maestros de la estafa Adaptación * Backyardigans Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CINSA *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House (hasta 2018) *Fandango *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *Ki Audio *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Larsa *Macías TV - Roman Sound *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SISSA - Oruga *Sonomex *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Telespeciales, S.A. *Top Audio *Voltaic Studios México Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Directores de música Categoría:Actores de los años 1950 Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Empresarios de Doblaje Categoría:Actores de los años 2020